mahoutokoro_idn_roleplayfandomcom_id-20200217-history
Kurae Alexandrea
"''Нет коротких путей туда, куда стоит стремиться" - Beverly Sills (There are no short cuts to any place worth going) Biography Early Life Kurae Alexandrea (Кураe Александреа) lahir di Shinjuku dari pasangan pureblood dimana ayahnya adalah penyihir dari Rusia sementara ibunya adalah penyihir asli Jepang. Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang berada di Rusia, kakaknya tidak dibawa ke Jepang dan dirawat oleh keluarga ayahnya disana yang selanjutnya kakaknya bersekolah di Koldovstoretz. Semasa kecil Kurae dididik cukup keras oleh ayahnya, ia sudah diajari beladiri Sambo dari umur 5 tahun dan teori Kendo. Selain itu soal budaya ia lebih banyak diajari mengenai budaya Jepang oleh ibunya karena lahir di Jepang, soal bahasa ia menguasai Jepang dan Rusia. Sebelum bersekolah di Mahoutokoro ia sempat mengunjungi tanah kelahiran ayahnya 2 kali dan bertemu kakaknya disana, meski mereka kakak-beradik yang baru bertemu sebentar mereka tetap akrab selayaknya saudara. School Life Lalu menginjak umur 7 tahun iapun bersekolah di Mahoutokoro, dan setelah resmi menjadi murid disana ia masuk ke asrama Orochi, berbeda dengan ibunya yang dari asrama Kitsune. Selama menjadi murid Kurae lebih aktif dalam klub Kendo dan Taijutsu, ia bukan tipe yang betah berada di kelas mendengarkan teori panjang yang membosankan, meski begitu Kurae unggul dalam Herbology dan Martial Magic. Dan tak jarang ia berkelahi kalau merasa tidak senang pada perlakuan temannya. Perangainya benar-benar seperti laki-laki karena didikan ayahnya yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai perempuan, Kurae senang mencuri seragam teman laki-lakinya karena benci seragam perempuan, dan warga sekolahpun lama-kelamaan terbiasa menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki. Jika mungkin kebanyakan murid berlomba-lomba memiliki warna emas di jubahnya, berbeda dengan Kurae yang justru hampir saja mendapatkan warna putih karena suatu insiden. Di penghujung liburan akhir tahun keenam, sekelompok penyihir asing melakukan imperius curse padanya tanpa diketahui olehnya. Mereka memiliki dendam pada ayah Kurae namun memilih menyerang melalui Kurae, dan dengan keadaan dikendalikan Kurae melempar beberapa curse yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada orang tuanya hingga tewas. Begitu imperius curse dilepas setelah tewasnya orangtua Kurae, tak lama kemudian para auror datang menangkap Kurae yang clueless. Di Ministry ia diinterogasi sedemikian rupa, dan Kurae yang kebingungan hanya mampu menjawab sejujurnya bahwa ia tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa membunuh orangtuanya. Setelah beberapa Legillimens handal menyusuri ingatannya, akhirnya diketahui bahwa Kurae berada dalam kendali sihir dan ia dinyatakan tak bersalah. Para auror segera mencari sekelompok penyihir asing tersebut dan menangkap mereka. Beruntung jubah Mahoutokoro selalu memahami isi hati pemakainya, jadi jubah Kurae tidak benar-benar berubah putih dan warna merah mudanya hanya sedikit memudar. Kurae yang masih dalam kondisi down, kembali ke sekolah dengan keadaan berbeda. Ia menjalani tahun terakhirnya dengan lesu dan menutupi kesedihan, bahkan ia sampai menolak ajakan kakaknya untuk keluar dari Mahoutokoro dan tinggal di Rusia dengannya. Now Meski menjalani masa sulit di tahun ketujuh, Kurae berhasil lulus walau nilainya pas-pasan dan hanya bagus dalam Herbology dan DADA. Setelah lulus ia tidak tau harus kemana dan tidak ada tujuan, ia sudah lupa dengan cita-citanya. Iapun enggan pergi ke Rusia karena tak ingin mengganggu kakaknya yang akan memasuki pelatihan auror. Akhirnya setelah diskusi dengan pihak sekolah dan dengan persetujuan Ministry, Kurae dipekerjakan sebagai staff penjaga di sekolah dan dalam pengawasan sekolah agar hal tak menyenangkan tidak terjadi lagi padanya. Iapun menjalani hidup barunya walau ia akan terus tinggal di Mahoutokoro. Kurae banyak membantu staff selama bekerja, terkadang Kurae menjadi tutor duel untuk beberapa murid tingkat atas, merawat Greenhouse dan para Magical Beast yang ada di sekolah, juga membantu menjadi pelatih Taijutsu atau Kendo jika pembimbing sedang sibuk. Selang 2 tahun ia akhirnya diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga tempat-tempat terlarang di Mahoutokoro, dan kepribadiannya pun telah kembali seperti semula. Physical Appearance ''"At first glance, people will think that she's a man. And everyday they will keep thinking that she's a man because of her masculine appearance and personality. It can't be helped, can it? Our father had never considered her as a girl" - Edison Alexander Kurae selalu berpenampilan maskulin selayaknya pria, bertolak belakang dengan gender aslinya. Ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang pantas untuk perempuan sejak kecil, bahkan saat bersekolah di Mahoutokoro ia memakai seragam laki-laki yang ia curi dari temannya. Karena penampilannya yang seperti ini orang-orang sering melupakan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah perempuan, dan Kurae sendiri lebih senang dianggap sebagai pria. Personality and Traits ENTP-T (Debater) * Extrovert * Intuitive * Thinker * Perceiver * Turbulent * Determined * Original * Shrewd * Stubborn * Heartless * Mischief Magical Abilities and Skills * Martial Arts : '''Kurae sejak kecil sudah diajari bela diri Sambo dari Rusia. Dan begitu memasuki Mahoutokoro ia menjadi anggota Taijutsu dan Kendo terbaik, Kurae mengasah teknik berpedangnya dan sukses menjadi ahli pedang terbaik semasa sekolah. Selain pedang, Kurae juga menekuni bela diri Systema dan Krav Maga. * '''Physical Power : Meski tubuhnya nampak normal bahkan cenderung kurus, kekuatan fisik Kurae jauh diatas rata-rata penyihir kebanyakan. Kurae terbukti mampu mengangkat beban 3 kali berat badannya dengan mudah. Itu berkat latihan keras di berbagai bela diri dan asupan nutrisi yang luar biasa karena porsi makan Kurae 5 kali porsi orang dewasa umumnya. * Defence Against Dark Arts : DADA adalah subjek sihir yang paling Kurae kuasai. Ia mampu menguasai berbagai sihir pertahanan dan perlawanan dengan cepat, juga menguasai berbagai Jinx, Hex, bahkan Curse berbahaya namun tak pernah ia pakai untuk tujuan buruk. Ia juga memiliki patronus yang unik dan langka, naga. * Herbology : '''Subjek sihir lainnya yang paling Kurae kuasai adalah Herbology. Kurae yang sering memperhatikan alam, cepat akrab dengan tumbuhan dan hewan sekitar. Ia mampu membedakan tanaman jenis apapun hanya dengan melihat, dan pengetahuannya akan merawat berbagai jenis tanaman tidak diragukan. Ia sering membantu penjaga Greenhouse untuk merawat tanaman. * '''Duelling : Duel sihir maupun duel fisik adalah keahliannya, bahkan Kurae pernah mengalahkan salah satu guru dalam duel fisik. Kurae juga sering kali membuat lawannya menyerah hanya dengan sekali serang. * Animagus : '''Wujud animagus Kurae adalah Caspian Cobra, ular yang terkenal memiliki bisa paling mematikan. Kurae termasuk penyihir yang sukses menjadi animagus dalam waktu singkat, karena ia begitu gigih dan hanya sedikit sekali gagal saat pelatihan menjadi animagus. * '''Parseltongue : '''Kurae bukanlah keturunan Salazar Slytherin maupun penyihir lain yang memiliki kemampuan Parseltongue. Namun mengingat animagusnya adalah wujud ular, Kurae mempelajari bahasa ular secara langsung dengan ular-ular yang ia temui juga dengan ular peliharaannya sendiri. Alhasil Kurae mampu memahami bahasa ular dengan lancar, walau dirinya sendiri belum mampu berkomunikasi lancar dengan bahasa tersebut, namun ia dapat melakukan bahasa-bahasa umum. * '''Wandless and Nonverbal Magic : Kurae memiliki kemampuan sihir wandless dan non-verbal yang standar. Sekiranya mampu melakukan sihir-sihir yang sangat sering digunakan, namun seringkali ia menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk menjahili siapa saja dikala bosan. * Apparition : Untuk aparasi, Kurae mampu melakukannya secara wandless dan nonverbal. Ia sangat menguasai sihir ini sehingga mampu melakukannya dalam situasi apapun bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak seperti jatuh dari keinggian atau bahkan dilempari banyak serangan secara bersamaan. Dan jarak aparasi terjauh yang pernah Kurae lakukan adalah dari Mahoutokoro ke Rusia. * Bilingual : '''Kurae adalah keturunan Jepang sekaligus Rusia. Ini membuat Kurae menguasai kedua bahasa tersebut, selain itu Kurae juga fasih berbahasa Inggris. Seringkali ia berkata bahasa Rusia atau Inggris saat sedang mengobrol atau bersumpah serapah, sengaja agar tidak dimengerti lawan bicaranya. Possession * '''Sinaloan Milk Snake; '''Ular peliharaan yang didapat setahun setelah kelulusan dari Mahoutokoro, ular ini membantu Kurae mempelajari bahasa ular juga memberitau jika ada bahaya di hutan. * '''Wand; '''Wand kayu Red Oak dengan Inti sayap Doxy dan panjang 15 inchi. Ini sebenarnya adalah wand milik ayah Kurae, Kurae memutuskan untuk memakainya dan tidak mau memakai wand miliknya lagi. * '''Custom Twin Katana; Katana kembar hadiah dari ayahnya pada ulang tahun Kurae yang ke-15. Katana ini dimodifikasi Kurae agar bisa menyatu di bagian pegangannya. * '''Broomsticks; '''Kurae memiliki dua buah sapu terbang, dan sapu tersebut ia modifikasi menjadi kursi terbang. Karena jujur saja, menaiki batang sapu tipis seperti itu membuat sakit. * '''Smartphone; '''Kurae memiliki benda non-magis bernama smartphone. Namun ia meninggalkannya pada sahabatnya karena di Mahoutokoro dilarang membawa benda tersebut. Sebulan dua kali Kurae menemui sahabatnya untuk mengambil smartphone-nya hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar kakaknya. Kategori:Character Kategori:Staff Kategori:Orochi